Rolento in Gotham
by SSBFreak
Summary: A Street Fighter/Batman crossover. Now a freedom fighter, Rolento takes a journey to Gotham City to fight the Joker. Guess who else he meets.
1. The Decision

Chapter one: The Decision  
  
Former Mad Gear henchman turned freedom fighter Rolento Schugerg sat in his home in America, thinking about where he should go and who he should fight.  
  
Rolento's life was turned upside down on the day of his tenth wedding anniversary to Denise Kane, a beautiful woman and the cousin of Billy and Lilly Kane. The couple had gotten in the middle of a robbery, and a madman had grabbed Denise. When he was back far enough, the madman shocked poor Rolento by stabbing Denise and running away. Denise did not survive the attack.  
  
Two years after the attack, the despondent Rolento was offered a position in Mad Gear. Thinking that he'd be able to avenge his wife's murder if he encountered the madman who killed her, Rolento joined the gang.  
  
Rolento's job in Mad Gear was to watch over the industrial plant and take out any intruders. When Rolento heard that three fighters had defeated Sodom, he prepared to fight. The three fighters reached Rolento revealing themselves to be Cody, Guy and mayor Mike Haggar. After a grueling fight, Rolento met defeat at Guy's hands. The leader of Mad Gear was later defeated by Cody and fell out of his window at the top of his tower. Kinda reminds you of Geese Howard, doesn't it?  
  
For a very brief time, Rolento's anger slipped away from his wife's killer and was focused on Guy and his friends. Soon, Rolento found another chance to fight against Haggar, although Guy and Cody weren't with him. This time, Haggar was accompanied by his best friend Carlos and Guy's sister-in-law Maki. Again, Rolento faced defeat. This time it was Carlos who delivered the final blow.  
  
Rolento soon came to his senses and returned his anger towards the man who killed his wife. After the Street Fighter Alpha 3 tournament, several of the fighters were celebrating at a café when Guile received a shocking phone call, saying that Bison was holding Guile's wife and daughter hostage. The quartet of Guile, Rolento, Charlie and Chun-Li set off to save them. While facing Bison, Rolento made a shocking discovery: He recognized Bison as the man who killed his wife! With the help of a grenade, Rolento and his team made it out alive. After realizing that he had avenged his wife's murder, Rolento was convinced to fight crime.  
  
Currently, Rolento was sitting down, holding about fifty sheets of well- known villains. He was wondering whom he should fight next.  
  
"So far, I haven't come across any villains that I'd be able to fight!" Rolento said to himself, getting a little frustrated. He came to a picture of a ridiculously fat, bald man in a red and black outfit, his goggles strapped to his head.  
  
"Hmm.What about Doctor Eggman?" Rolento said to himself. He thought, but placed the picture aside. "Nope. It's far too long for me to go."  
  
Rolento picked up another picture. On it was a short, nearly-bald man wearing a white lab coat, a black 'N' branded onto his forehead.  
  
"Doctor Neo Cortex?" Rolento asked himself. He placed it aside. "Nope, Cortex wouldn't put up much of a fight."  
  
Rolento came across a third picture. It was a picture of a tall, older man wearing a red suit with black trim. Rolento raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I could fight Rugal Berenstien." Rolento said. He suddenly lowered his eyebrow. "If I knew where he made residence."  
  
Rolento put the picture aside and picked up another. It was a picture of a man in a red and black metal suit, complete with a helmet. He was suspended in midair.  
  
"Magneto might put up a good fight." Rolento said to himself. Soon, he put the picture aside. "Perhaps a little TOO good a fight. I wouldn't stand a chance against a mutant."  
  
Rolento picked up another picture and stared at it. The picture was that of a tall man in his forties with extremely short, blonde hair. He was wearing a red and white robe.  
  
"How about Geese Howard. He's a definite possibility." Rolento said, before placing the picture aside. "But he's probably got his hands full with the Bogards."  
  
Rolento picked up another picture and took a good, hard look. The man on the picture had white face paint, green hair, and what looked like a permanent smile on his face. He was wearing a purple suit with a green flower on the jacket, and was also wearing white gloves. Rolento widened his eyes.  
  
"The Joker!" Rolento exclaimed. "I could go to Gotham City and fight the Joker!"  
  
It was decided. Rolento would travel to Gtham City and do battle with Jack Napier AKA The Joker. Rolento walked over to his phone and dialed the airport. Soon, a female's voice came through.  
  
"Metro City Airport. How may I help you?" The woman asked.  
  
"I would like to order a plane ticket." Rolento replied.  
  
"Okay. You'll need to answer these questions first." The woman said. "Name?"  
  
"Rolento Schugerg."  
  
"Where are you travelling to?"  
  
"Gotham City."  
  
"You want your ticket delivered?"  
  
"No. I'll come pick it up if you'll hold it for me." Rolento stated.  
  
"Very well, sir." The woman replied. "Will you pay cash or credit card?"  
  
"I'll pay cash, thanks."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Schugerg. You're ticket will be waiting for you as long as you arrive before the plane takes off at two o'clock."  
  
"Thank you. Bye." Rolento said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Rolento looked over at his clock on the mantle. It was one-thirty.  
  
"I'd better get going." Rolento said. "It'll take a while for me to get to the airport on foot."  
  
Rolento quickly ran upstairs and packed a single suitcase before walking back downstairs. Grabbing his battle staff and trademark cap, Rolento walked out the door. Outside, Rolento breathed the afternoon air deeply and said one phrase before continuing his walk.  
  
"Gotham City, here I come!"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Arrival

Chapter two: Arrival  
  
Several hours later, Rolento stepped off of the plane. He worked his way through the arrival lounge, grabbed his suitcase and finally left the airport, walking out into the streets of Gotham City.  
  
Rolento looked around in awe. Gotham City was just as big as he was told it was. Skyscrapers were almost as tall as Rolento could see, and the streets were overflowing with traffic.  
  
Rolento figured that he'd be looking around the city for a couple of days just to FIND the Joker, so he thought that he might as well find someplace to stay. He wanted to find a nice hotel, but he wanted to find out as much as he could about the Joker. He needed to find a place where he could find out about the Joker. He quickly came up with the answer.  
  
"The police station." Rolento said. He walked over to a police officer standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Excuse me, comrade." Rolento said. "But can you give me directions to the police station?"  
  
"Yes." The police officer replied as he pointed to the right. "Walk about three blocks that way, turn to the right, go another four blocks and it should be on the left side of the road."  
  
"Thank you, comrade." Rolento said as he continued his walk.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, Rolento came to an old, brick building. The sign over the door read 'Gotham City Police'. Rolento walked inside and went over to the woman at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here to see the head of police here." Rolento said.  
  
"I can't just let ANYONE in here, mister." The woman said. "I'll need to see some I.D. to prove that you're not here on an assassination attempt."  
  
Rolento took out his wallet, grabbed his driver's license. He showed it to the woman.  
  
"Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "You're Rolento Schugerg! The Street Fighter! In that case, you may go in." The woman pressed a button on the intercom.  
  
"Commissioner, there's someone here to see you. Shall I send him up?" The woman asked.  
  
"Has he shown his I.D.?" A male voice replied.  
  
"Yes he has, commissioner." The woman replied.  
  
"Okay. Send him in." The voice said as the woman lifted her fingers from the intercom and looked at Rolento.  
  
"The commissioner's office is on the top floor." The woman said. "The elevator will take you there."  
  
Rolento thanked the woman and walked towards an elevator. He walked inside and activated the elevator to go to the top floor.  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor and Rolento got off. He looked around until he found a door with the words 'Commissioner's Office' hanging above it. Rolento pushed on the door and walked into the office. There, he saw an older, balding man sitting at a desk. There was a small sign sitting on the desk which read 'Commissioner Gordon'. Rolento walked over to him.  
  
"Comrade," Rolento said, getting the commissioners attention. "I am Rolento Schugerg. I have come from Metro City to ask you for a favour."  
  
"Metro City?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "That's quite a ways away. What are you doing so far from home?"  
  
"I am here for one purpose, commissioner." Rolento replied. "I am a Freedom Fighter, and I wish to do battle with the Joker. What I need your help for is information on him."  
  
Commissioner Gordon stared at Rolento with wide eyes.  
  
"You want to fight the Joker?!" The commissioner asked. "You must be a very brave man!"  
  
The commissioner reached into a drawer and pulled out a file. He handed it to Rolento, who flipped through the pages in it.  
  
Rolento read everything about the Joker. Everything from his exploding flowers to his henchwoman, Harley Quinn. After finishing, Rolento handed back the file.  
  
"That will help me out greatly, commissioner." Rolento said. "Now I must ask you one more thing."  
  
"Sure. What is it?" The commissioner asked.  
  
Before Rolento could answer, the intercom rang. Commissioner Gordon answered it.  
  
"Commissioner, Bruce and Dick are here to see you." The woman from the front desk said through the intercom.  
  
"Oh, great! Send them up." Gordon said as he hung up and turned to Rolento. "I hope you don't think I'm rude by saying this, but you came in while I was expecting two friends to show up."  
  
"No offence taken, comrade. But did I just hear that woman say 'Bruce'?" Rolento said. "Surely she doesn't mean the well-known millionaire, Bruce Wayne! I've heard so much about him!"  
  
"That's the Bruce I'm expecting." Gordon laughed. "How did you find out about him? You been to Gotham City before?"  
  
"No, this is my first time. But EVERYONE in Metro City knows about comrade Wayne." Rolento replied. "I mean, who DOESN'T?"  
  
Just then, the door to the office opened, and in stepped two figures. One was a tall, well-built man with slick, black hair and the other was a young, teenage boy with black hair and a normal haircut. These were obviously millionaire Bruce Wayne and his young companion, Dick Grayson.  
  
"Hi, commissioner! We just stopped by to-" Dick said before seeing Rolento, causing him to practically jump back in surprise. Dick stared at Rolento with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
  
"Something wrong, Dick?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Bruce!" Dick exclaimed without taking his eyes off of Rolento. "That's Rolento Schugerg! The Street Fighter!!"  
  
"Street...Fighter? What do you mean by that, Dick?" Gordon asked.  
  
"The Street Fighters are a group of people who are always fighting a power- hungry dictator named Bison! Mr. Schugerg here is one of those fighters!" Dick replied. He walked over to Rolento and promptly shook his hand. "Mr. Schugerg! I am a big fan of yours!"  
  
"Well, I'm flattered to see that I have a fan." Rolento said, smiling. Dick let go of his hand.  
  
"What brings you to Gotham City, Mr. Schugerg?" Bruce asked.  
  
"'Rolento'. Please." Rolento said. "Anyway. I'm here to do battle with the one they call 'The Joker'."  
  
Bruce cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"The Joker?" Bruce asked. "What do you have against him?"  
  
"I'm a freedom fighter, comrade Wayne." Rolento replied. "If there's a villain out there, it is my sworn duty to take him or her down."  
  
This time it was Rolento to raise an eyebrow as he looked at Bruce.  
  
"Perhaps you can help me, comrade Wayne." Rolento said.  
  
"Sure. What seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I'm going to be in Gotham City for a few days. Perhaps you can recommend a cheap hotel."  
  
Dick grabbed Bruce's arm. Bruce looked at his young companion.  
  
"Bruce. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dick asked.  
  
Bruce and Dick walked to the corner of the room with their backs turned to Gordon and Rolento. They whispered so as not to allow Gordon or Rolento to hear them.  
  
"Bruce. Isn't our guest room vacant?" Dick whispered.  
  
Bruce's eyes widened, realizing what Dick was trying to say.  
  
"Dick! Rolento can't stay with us!" Bruce whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Dick whispered.  
  
"What if he finds out?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll just tell him to keep away from the study."  
  
Bruce lowered his head, realizing that he was defeated.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Bruce said. Dick had a smile on his face when Bruce said that.  
  
Bruce and Dick turned around to face the commissioner and Rolento.  
  
"Rolento?" Bruce said. "We have a big, empty guest room at Wayne Manor. We'd like you to stay with us until you have to go."  
  
"Oh comrades, I can't allow you to do that." Rolento protested. "I do not want to be of any trouble."  
  
"You won't be of any trouble, Rolento." Dick said with a smile.  
  
After protesting a second time, Rolento finally agreed.  
  
As Bruce and Dick led Rolento out of the police station and towards a parked car, a man in a trench coat watched them. He had been following Rolento ever since he had left the airport, and knew what the German had come to Gotham for. The man pulled his watch close to his mouth and spoke into it.  
  
"Boss, our German friend is getting into a car with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." The man said. "I have a feeling that he's gonna be staying at Wayne Manor."  
  
Meanwhile, at a seemingly abandoned warehouse, a certain man with a white face an green hair was listening to his henchman's message.  
  
"Good work, Bentley." The Joker said as he unplugged the radio.  
  
"Uh, that's 'Stanley'." The henchman managed to say before the transmission went dead.  
  
Just as the Joker stood up, a woman in a red and black suit wearing white face paint skipped into the room.  
  
"What's up, mistah J?" Harley Quinn asked merrily.  
  
"It seems that there's a German in town and he wants to defeat me!" The Joker laughed.  
  
"Really?" Harley asked. "What's his name?"  
  
"I believe it was 'Rolento Schugerg'." The Joker replied.  
  
Harley's eyes widened ever so suddenly.  
  
"Rolento Schugerg?!" Harley asked. "Mistah J, as much as I hate to say it, your gonna have trouble beating this guy!"  
  
"Why? You know him?"  
  
"Hey, I play video games, alright?" Harley stated. "Rolento's a Street Fighter. And an unpredictable one at that!"  
  
"Oh! You might be able to help me, Harley!" The Joker said with a smile. "Does he have any weaknesses?"  
  
"Just one: His wife."  
  
"Then I guess this means that we're gonna pay his wife a little visit!" The Joker said before breaking out into maniacal laughter.  
  
"Uh, we can't do that, mistah J."  
  
"Why not?" The Joker asked, still laughing.  
  
"Because she's been dead for the past fifteen years."  
  
Joker's laughter came to an immediate halt.  
  
"Aw, crud." The Joker said flatly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long, but I've had a pretty busy week, and haven't had much time to work on the chapter. I hope this somewhat extra-long chapter makes up for it. 


	3. Meeting the Bat

Chapter three: Meeting the Bat  
  
Bruce pulled his car into the driveway of Wayne Manor. After stepping out, Rolento looked up at the enormous mansion. It a beautiful, stone mansion with vines covering most of the walls where there wasn't any windows.  
  
Rolento was led towards the two front doors, which were made out of finely finished oak. After walking inside the mansion, Rolento looked around. The mansion looked bigger inside than out. Suits of armour stood at the door, expensive-looking paintings hung on the walls, antique vases were sitting on pedestals and the stairs went up two more floors. An elderly man in a black suit walked over to the trio. He had white hair, a mustache and glasses.  
  
"Ah, master Bruce. And master Dick." The man said as he politely bowed to Bruce and Dick. "How was your visit to the commissioner's office?"  
  
"Very good, Alfred." Bruce said before pointing to Rolento. "This is Rolento Schugerg. He's going to be in town for a few days and he'll be staying with us for a while." He then pointed to Alfred. "Rolento, this is Alfred."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, master Schugerg." Alfred said.  
  
"'Rolento'. Please." Rolento said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, comrade."  
  
"Alfred, could you show Rolento to our guest room?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Certainly, sir." Alfred said. "This way, Rolento."  
  
The butler led Rolento upstairs, and towards a room on the second floor.  
  
"The guest room is in that door, sir." Alfred said as he showed Rolento a door in the hallway.  
  
"Thank you, Alfred." Rolento said as he gave Alfred a tip and walked into the room.  
  
Rolento looked around. The guest room was beautiful. The bed was made of fine wood, as was the chair in the corner of the room and the dresser leaning against the east wall. There were red, silk curtains covering the window.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, sir." Alfred said. "Dinner is at seven." With that, Alfred closed the door, leaving Rolento to unpack his suitcase.  
  
The day went by smoothly. By the time dinner had finished, the sun had set. Slipping on his gloves, Rolento walked towards the front door of Wayne Manor. Dick had seen him starting to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Rolento?" Dick asked just before Rolento had turned the handle on the door. Rolento looked over at the youth.  
  
"I'm going to begin my journey to find the Joker, comrade Dick." Rolento replied.  
  
"Well, good luck." Dick said with a smile.  
  
Rolento smirked, saluted Dick and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Dick quickly rushed over to the stairs and called up.  
  
"Hey, Bruce!" Dick called out. After about thirty second, Bruce's head appeared looking over the banister.  
  
"What is it Dick?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Rolento's gone out to find the Joker!" Dick exclaimed. "You think he's gonna need a little help?"  
  
Bruce walked don the stairs and joined his ward. "Yes, I think he might." He said.  
  
"To the Batcave?" Dick asked.  
  
"Of course." Bruce replied before they rushed towards a door and ran down the stairs behind it.  
  
Rolento dashed across the rooftops of the buildings, looking for anything suspicious. He had been searching for five minutes already, but had no luck so far.  
  
As he ran across the roof of the post office, Rolento heard something that made a chill run down his spine: The ear piercing scream of a woman. Rolento quickly looked down to see where the scream had come from, and he saw a woman in a cloak being forced into an alley by a couple of clown-like thugs.  
  
Rolento took immediate action. He leaped from the roof fell towards the street and landed on one of the thugs, knocking him out instantly. With one swing of the battle staff, the second one was out too. Rolento walked over to the woman.  
  
"Y-You saved me!" The woman exclaimed. "You're so...So..."  
  
The woman removed her hood, revealing the grinning face of Harley Quinn.  
  
"....Stupid." Harley finished. Rolento was taken back in shock.  
  
"Harley Quinn!" Rolento exclaimed.  
  
"You're darn right, German!" Harley said before she placed two fingers into her mouth and whistled.  
  
Rolento looked around. Six more thugs approached Rolento from all sides.  
  
"So! It was a trap all along!" Rolento said. "How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"Mistah J had one of his men stand outside the front gates of Wayne Manor, waiting for you to leave." Harley replied. "As soon as he realized what direction you were heading, he called mistah J, who sent all of us out to capture you and bring you to him!"  
  
"Why me?" Rolento asked.  
  
"You want to fight and defeat mistah J!" Harley replied, chuckling. "He wants to show you just how hard that's gonna be!"  
  
Suddenly, a strange object sliced through the air, past Rolento and nailed one of the thugs in the head, knocking him out cold. On closer inspection, the object looked like a bat-shaped boomerang-type object.  
  
Two figure suddenly came from the shadows and made quick work of two of the thugs. Rolento looked at them. The capes, the masks, and the suits. These two were Batman and Robin.  
  
"Need a little help?" Batman asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Rolento said, smiling.  
  
Batman, Robin and Rolento each took on one of the remaining three thugs. It was a quick battle. Soon, all three thugs were brought to the ground.  
  
The trio looked over at Harley, who just stared at the three in shock. Suddenly, she turned tail and ran.  
  
"Let's follow her!" Robin said. "She might lead us to the Joker!"  
  
"I'm all for it, comrade!" Rolento exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
With that, the caped crusader, the boy wonder and the German soldier took off, making sure they didn't lose Harley.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Showdown

Chapter four: Showdown  
  
The trio of Rolento, Batman and Robin tore down the streets of Gotham City, chasing after fleeing Harley Quinn, who had took off while the trio were fighting her thugs.  
  
After chasing Harley for about five minutes, the trio noticed her rush towards an old warehouse, open the door and disappear inside. Rolento, Batman and Robin watched from a distance.  
  
"That must be where the Joker is hiding." Rolento said.  
  
"We should've known that Joker would hide there." Robin said. "Old, abandoned warehouses are pretty much the only places he hides."  
  
"Well, we're not doing any good just standing out here." Batman stated. "Let's go in."  
  
The trio rushed over to the door, only to find it locked. Batman pulled a couple of devices from his belt.  
  
"Uh, Batman? Do you really think we should use the Bat Charges?" Robin asked. "Joker knows where on the door we place them. I think he'd be prepared."  
  
"Then why don't we blow the door open a different way, comrade?" Rolento grinned as he pulled a grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin and set the grenade by the bottom of the door.  
  
Rolento, Batman and Robin got out of the way just as the grenade went off, sending the door flying off its hinges.  
  
The trio ran to the doorway and looked inside the warehouse. The door was lying on the floor, and underneath it, unconscious, was a thug. A machine gun was lying on the floor close by. It didn't take anyone long to realize that the Joker was planning to ambush them. Batman looked down at the thug, then looked around the warehouse.  
  
"Joker!" Batman called out. "Come on out, Joker!"  
  
"I'm back here, bats!" Joker's voice replied, laughing.  
  
The trio spun around and found themselves staring at another door. Rolento grinned.  
  
"May I?" Rolento asked Batman politely.  
  
"Of course." Batman replied.  
  
Rolento pulled another grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin and hurled it at the door. The grenade exploded, knocking the door over. Behind the door was Joker, Harley and one of Joker's thugs. All three of them looked surprised. Joker suddenly grabbed his thug back the shirt and pulled him to his face.  
  
"Dudley! You didn't warn me he had grenades!" Joker shouted.  
  
"Uh...That's 'Stanley', boss." The thug corrected before Joker tossed him aside.  
  
"Boys!" The Joker shouted. "Let's take these guys on!"  
  
Suddenly, Joker was joined by twelve more thugs as they all surrounded the trio.  
  
"We'll each take four thugs." Batman said.  
  
"Gotcha." Robin replied.  
  
Each of the three heroes went to a separate group of thugs, while the Joker focused on fighting Batman.  
  
Rolento was swinging his battle staff around, clobbering the four thugs that were fighting him multiple times.  
  
One thug grabbed hold of Rolento and started squeezing him while the other three started delivering punches to Rolento's stomach. After three seconds of being punched, Rolento broke free of the thug's grip, jumped into the air and kicked one of the thugs in the face. While in midair, Rolento swung his battle stick, striking two more of the thugs in the faces. All three thugs were knocked out. With one more swing of the staff, the final thug was brought to the floor.  
  
Rolento looked over at Batman and Robin. Both crime fighters had already taken down all of the thugs. The Joker was the only one left standing.  
  
"Heh. I'm impressed." The Joker said as a small drop of blood came from his mouth because of his little bout with Batman. "However, I WILL have the last laugh!"  
  
The Joker squeezed the flower on his jacket, spraying acid at Rolento. Rolento stepped out of the way as the acid hit the floor beside him. Batman and Robin countered by throwing their boomerang-styled objects at Joker. They both struck the villain, but they didn't seem to do much damage.  
  
The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out five flowers. He tossed them all at the trio.  
  
Rolento knew exactly what kind of flowers these were, so the soldier avoided the flowers as they exploded on the ground. Rolento rolled a grenade at Joker, and it exploded near his feet. Joker was knocked against the wall due to the explosion. Joker slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Ugh..." The Joker said, holding onto his head. "Very good, Schugerg. I should've seen that one coming."  
  
Joker reached over and pressed a button on a strap attached to his wrist. The trio of crime fighters heard an electronic noise coming from the shadows. The trio spun around and saw three jack-in-the-boxes come out of the shadows. The heads of the toys were faces of the Joker in a jester hat. The boxes were purple and green striped. Fire spewed from the mouths of all three toys as they approached Rolento, Batman and Robin.  
  
"Robin, let's use the electric batarangs." Batman said to his young sidekick.  
  
"Way ahead of you, Batman." Robin replied as both he and Batman threw a different kind of 'batarang' at two of the toys. Upon impact, the toys exploded.  
  
Rolento tossed a grenade at the third jack-in-the-box, and when the toy ran over it, it exploded. The third toy's remains scattered everywhere.  
  
The three crime fighters looked back at the Joker, and saw that he was trying to escape to a higher floor via ladder. Rolento narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Not today, comrade!" Rolento muttered as he pulled back his arm and hurled his battle staff at the fleeing jester.  
  
The battle staff clobbered Joker in the back of the head. The Joker lost consciousness and let go of the ladder. Luckily, he hadn't climbed up very high, so the impact on the floor wasn't so hard. Seeing her boss unconscious, Harley freaked out and rushed from her hiding place. Harley knelt down beside the Joker.  
  
"Mistah J! Mistah J!" Harley cried before turned towards Rolento. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY, WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU"LL HAVE TO EAT THROUGH A STRAW!!"  
  
Robin rolled his eyes and, without looking, threw a batarang at Harley, clobbering her in the forehead, knocking her out.  
  
After Rolento called them, the police arrived five minutes later. After the police took Joker, Harley and all of Joker's thugs away, Rolento turned to Batman and Robin.  
  
"I must thank you for coming to help me back there, comrades." Rolento said. "If you two hadn't shown up, I probably wouldn't have been able to defeat that clown."  
  
"Don't mention it, mister." Robin replied. "We figured you'd need help fighting someone as dangerous as the Joker."  
  
"How did you know I was going to fight the Joker in the first place?" Rolento asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're friends of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." Batman replied. "They told us everything, Mr. Schugerg."  
  
Rolento looked at Batman with wide eyes.  
  
"How did you know my last name, comrade?" Rolento asked.  
  
"Well, Bruce and Dick told us about you, but even if they didn't, we still would've know who you were." Robin stated.  
  
"Why is that, comrade?" Rolento asked.  
  
"The Street Fighters are very popular here in Gotham City." Batman replied. "But by far, you are the most popular, Rolento. You'll find that you have many, many fans during your stay here."  
  
Rolento stared at Batman and Robin with wide eyes. Could that be true? A whole city liking him more than any of the other Street Fighters? Was that even possible?  
  
"Well, once again, I thank you for your assistance, comrades." Rolento said. "I hope that we'll cross paths again before I leave."  
  
"Maybe so, Rolento." Robin said. "Take care." With that, he and Batman ran off, leaving Rolento alone in the streets. Rolento walked back to Wayne Manor.  
  
When Rolento got back to Wayne Manor, Bruce and Dick greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Rolento!" Dick exclaimed. "Did you find the Joker?"  
  
"Not only that, comrade Dick," Rolento said. "Batman and Robin helped me defeat him."  
  
"Really?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. "Come inside. You can tell us all about it." He then led Rolento into the mansion as he and Dick closed the front door.  
  
Rolento stayed in Gotham City for two more days. During that time, he quickly found out that Batman wasn't exaggerating when he said Rolento had many fans. Rolento was swarmed with fangirls and teenage boys, all asking him for an autograph. Some teenagers had come up to Rolento and said that they wanted to try out to become Street Fighters and they showed off their fighting styles and moves. Rolento didn't think some of them were even that bad, and said that they'd have to journey to Japan to try out. Even some adults were lining up to meet him. Rolento didn't mind this in the slightest, though. He had never had a fan before. Soon, however, Rolento's two days in Gotham City were up and he had to go back to Metro City. Rolento had bid farewell to Commissioner Gordon, Alfred and the rest of Gotham City. The only people left were Bruce and Dick. Rolento placed his firm hands on Bruce and Dick's shoulders and smiled warmly.  
  
"Comrades, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality." Rolento said. "If there's any way to make it up, please let me know."  
  
"Just promise you'll come back to Gotham City sometime." Bruce said.  
  
"That's a promise, comrade Wayne." Rolento said before turning to Dick, his first fan. "You take care of yourself, comrade Dick."  
  
"Oh, I WILL, Rolento!" Dick said.  
  
Rolento bid both his friends a final farewell as he left to board his plane back to Metro City. While boarding the plane, Rolento thought about Batman and Robin, the two who had come to his aid and helped him bring down the Joker. Rolento said one phrase before sitting down in his seat.  
  
"I wonder who they really are..."  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Finished! Sorry if you think I rushed this final chapter. But I have these great ideas for three more fanfictions (two of which are in different areas) and I want to start work on them. You see, I have this thing about working on more than one fanfiction at a time...I just can't keep up (BELIEVE me, I've tried writing two fanfictions at once). Anyway, please read and review. 


End file.
